


Golden Boy drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Golden Boy (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 26-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #26 "they don't know that I like it here" prompt.
> 
> This contains toilet humor (ha ha). Reader discretion is advised.

Kintaro had landed a new job. He was following his new supervisor around the office as she described his duties.

"We'd also like for you to do some light cleaning, if you don't mind," Kintaro's supervisor said.

"No problem!" Kintaro said confidently.

His supervisor opened the door to a small restroom. "We have a cleaning staff, but if you could keep an eye on..." She trailed off.

Kintaro walked past her, kneeled reverently in front of a Western-style toilet, and caressed it lovingly.

Kintaro's supervisor sweat-dropped. "Um... we have cleaning supplies. You don't have to wipe it with your face."


End file.
